


International Fanworks Day 2019

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [50]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Kingdom Hearts 3 Livestream, Starcraft 2 Esports, The Great British Bake Off RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: So what are the toys going to do THIS year to celebrate their geekiness?





	International Fanworks Day 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I hate feeling like I have to do this, because this is not a blog and not a place to air my problems, but...
> 
> In the last year one of my housemates has gotten laid off from her job, meaning that at times that I used to be mostly alone in the house, I am not anymore. Another housemate has picked up a variety of new hobbies that take up free table space. There are three dogs in this house which I both have a lot of emotional investment in, and am partially financially responsible for, TWO of which are sick. One of them is getting better and should be off of her extremely expensive prescription dogfood soon, but the other will be in chemotherapy for the next fifteen weeks at least. And to top it all off, in 2018 I started a new medication and one of the side effects is symptoms of depression, which sounds bad, but is still better than crippling, multi-day migraines I was getting three times or more a week. 
> 
> All of this means that my physical, mental, and emotional space to do things has been severely impacted. All of the things I enjoy doing are suffering, not just Toy Stories. I have no plans to stop any of my fandom activities, but nagging at me to do more of any one specific thing (ESPECIALLY nagging in the comments of other stories I've posted!!) does nothing except increase the mental barriers I have to overcome to even open the photo editing program. Or write. Or do anything except cry.
> 
> I am not interested in sympathy, empathy, or offers of financial assistance. I did not come and list out all these problems to gain those. If you are one of the people I'm already talking to about these problems, thank you for being part of my support network. If you're not, stop nagging me to do more Toy Stories. THAT is all I am asking here.
> 
> ~dragonofdispair


End file.
